You're different ? So what !
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: They were different, not in the same ways but they understood eachother. Kurt never thought he could love anyone more then Blaine . But that was before he collided with an old friend.
1. explantation: the beginning

they were kids when Kurt first met Sebastian, he was so very different then how he is now.  
Kurt had been barely 8, their mothers were working on a project together. the women  
decided that their families should have dinner together. Kurt remembers how bright and loud  
Sebastian had been, he was excitiable and they seemed to really like eachother.

The Smythe family had attended his mother funeral a year later. Sebastian had for the first time  
pulled him into a short but bittersweet hug mumbling in his soft voice how sorry he was.  
Kurt remembers when his father got the call a few days after his 10th birthday.  
Sebastian had been in a car accident with his grandmother who received some small cuts and bruises.  
But the new 10 year old had hit his head rather hard and was in a coma for 10 days to reduce the swelling in his brain.

Kurt blinked the memory fading and his blue eyes reconnecting to the green staring back at him.  
Sebastian Smythe was tall at 6'2 lean and lanky and while his outward appearance might not give it away one  
conversation probably would. Sebastian was still incredibly smart and bright but he stuttered when he was nervous.  
his words slurred together when he was over excited on the subject and he had many problems staying focused on  
one subject at a time. Most people would assume he has ADHD but Sebastian wasn't hyperactive. if he had been born the way he was people would assume he had a small form of autism but Sebastian had amazing social skills  
considering his accident his main problem was that he could go from teenage boy to irritated toddler in minutes.


	2. Chapter one

" hi " Sebastian was staring at him " Kurt?"  
the blue eyed boy smiled softly as a blush spread of his cheeks " yeah, are you okay? that looked painful"  
Kurt crouched down to help the other boy with his books " I'll talk to David, he shouldn't have done that"  
Sebastian blinked " i think my arm hurts "  
Kurt frowned placing his binder on Sebastian's before taking the other boy's arm and turning it. Kurt cut off his gasp  
but sighed " uh oh " green eyes widened " uh oh ? uhoh's bad ! its bad !?"  
" hey, hey " Kurt cooed softly shushing the taller boy, he cupped Sebastian's face " its fine sweetie, just a small scrap "

He helped the other boy up while asking Mercedes to gather their combined books. while she did that Kurt led Sebastian to the handicap bathroom by the nurses office. Kurt cleaned the small scrape as quickly as possible even going so far as  
to cover it with one of his left over teenage mutant ninja turtle bandaids. " better?"  
Sebastian stared at him " yeah , doesn't hurt no more " the shorter boy smiled at the other's adorableness.  
" thats great, do you think .. we could walk to french class together?" the green eyed boys eyes cleared " I'd really like that "  
Kurt smiled " good "

Kurt opted on staying after French to explain to Mrs. Watkins why they had showed up 10 minutes late to class without a pass. Sebastian surprisingly refused to leave Kurt's side which made the smaller boy happy that Sebastian was comfortable around him. After Kurt explained and excused their tardiness and promised not to leave it on their attendance record.  
Sebastian shifted watching them, Kurt shared a small grateful smile with the teacher before walking over to the door when Sebastian stood. " you ready?" the other boy nodded and without a thought reached out to hook his fingers around Kurt's. " glee club?"  
Kurt smiled " I do have glee club, would you like to come? I remember you being quite the singer when we were kids"  
Sebastian blushed " I.. " he bit his lip eyes shifting quickly " don't think he'd like it "  
Kurt frowned " he who?" the fingers hooked in his tightened then jerked " your Boyfriend" Kurt blushed, he had forgotten about Blaine " oh... right. um " the petite boy bit his lip trying to think , Sebastian shook his head " i s-should go.. yes i go . y-you sing " Kurt lifted his hand grabbing onto Sebastian's backpack strap " don't go, please? .. Please come to glee with me. I want you to " Sebastian shifted bringing a hand up to his hair pressing his hand into his temple " they don't like me "  
Kurt hummed " i think they don't know you, what's not to like? your fun and smart and i bet you they'll love your singing " Sebastian shifted eyes captivated on Kurt's big blue ones.  
" mom?" Kurt smiled " we'll just text her. I'll drive you home, if your okay with that ?"

Entering the Show choir room 10 minutes later Kurt smiled " Hey everybody " only a few people looked over till some realized Kurt wasn't alone and then all eyes were on them. " uh hi " " Hey, Kurt... mr. Smythe " Sebastian bobbed his head fingers tugging on Kurt's. " Mr. Shue I was wondering maybe if Sebastian could join us, I'd like to audition with him. a duet " Sebastian's eyes which had been wandering over the room focused on Kurt " duet?" Kurt smiled and nodded then pulled out is phone " here i know all of the song's on my list why don't you find a few and we can pick okay?" Sebastian nodded and kurt settled him on a chair where Sebastian hunched over scrolling through.

Kurt squeezed his shoulder and then walked over to his friends. Blaine was on him first " why were you holding hands with him ?" Kurt raised an eyebrow " Sebastian needed it I'm not going to deny him the simple comfort of physical contact. I don't want to hear one bad word about him, he's my first friend and i will cut all of you down without a second thought to protect him is that clear?" blue eyes glared daggers at each member. " crystal, sweetheart " kurt rolled his eyes at Santana but still sent the girl a grateful smile.  
Suddenly the sound of chair scraping across linoleum startled them, Kurt spun and rushed over to Sebastian who was gripping his hair babbling utter nonsense at Mr. Shue. " Bastian ! " Kurt pushed between student and teacher to grip lean biceps " hey hey " he cooed softly pulling Sebastian's long fingers from his sandy brown hair and pressed their foreheads together " sweetie breathe with me. " Sebastian's green eyes were unfocused and bright staring into Kurt's.  
"baby , look at me , c'mon focus baby " Sebastian finally did his words turning into harsh panting breaths " Bas, c'mon honey your okay, shh. its okay Bas just breathe with me baby " Sebastian calmed down slowly but he was still panicked, So Kurt did what he did best he sang.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

slowly Santana and Sam started to back him along with the band, Sebastian seemed to focus on it so much better  
his eyes fluttering close briefly, his head tilting slightly as if that'd help him hear Kurt better some how.

(kurt)  
How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
(Sam & Santana)  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

(Kurt & Santana)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Sam and Santana stopped in Surprise but Kurt didn't smiling happily when Sebastian joined in with him, their voices blending perfectly and so beautifully. it sounded like they had practiced a million times .

(Sebastian )  
More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
(Kurt)  
And it's all because you're by my side.

(Sebastain & Kurt)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

The music faded and the two boys voices trailed off as the song ended. Sebastian's breathing was back to normal and Kurt slid his hands down till he could tangle their fingers together " I should take you home "  
Sebastian frowned " I- I .. okay now " Kurt smiled at the brave boy in front of him. " But i'm not sweetie, please let me take you home " Sebastian's eyelashes fluttered and he bit his lip, green eyes moved to the other teens watching him.. them.  
" okay " Kurt sighed in relief grabbing his bag and his books he waved at his friends but focused on guiding Sebastian out of the school and to his car.  
When they got settled in the car Sebastian mechanically put his seatbelt on after fixing his seat so he had room for his long legs. " I.. " he bit his lip trailing off, Kurt started the car but looked at the other teen " yes Sebastian ?" he shifted in his seat " they don't like me ? " his voice came out small nearly shy which made Kurt reach very slowly for the other boys hand " Bastian, they don't know you but hopefully if you want them to they will " Sebastian bobbed his head watching Kurt switch gears and pull out of the parking lot. He was quiet as he drove Sebastian watching him, his green eyes widening when Kurt spoke. " Bastian, what did Mr. Shue say that upset you ?"  
Sebastian frowned looking away out his window staying quiet but his eyes quickly returned to the driver. " He said... he talk to mom first "  
Kurt frowned then gave a small " oh " in understanding " you mean before he makes a decision for you to join Glee club?" Sebastian mumbled softly before saying louder " yes, he said because of my... condition he did not know if competing would be good for me " Kurt's hands tightened on the wheel " well personally, I disagree "  
Sebastian's eyes snapped up to Kurt's face " really? you think I could... go on stage ?"  
Kurt hummed softly " we'd still have to ask your mom mostly for school policies but honestly Bas I think it'd be good for you. plus i remember you to be quite the dancer "  
Sebastian sighed " I ... maybe Mr. Shue right... I too different "  
Kurt pulled into the Smythe driveway, parking the car easily " Sebastian Smythe ! being different isn't a bad thing . we both know you'll have to ask your doctor either way but I think being in a club with incentive and freedom could give you some room to grow a little. maybe give you some well earned confidence"

Sebastian blushed looking out the windshield to stare at his house " you talk to mom?" he asked softly missing Kurt's smile " of course, now come on we should go inside before your mom worries " Sebastian mumbled an affirmative while bobbing his head and getting out of the car .


	3. Chapter two

The next month consisted of doctors appointments,proper introductions, lots of paperwork and glee practice.  
Out of all the glee members it was Mike Chang and Artie that took a serious interest in Sebastian once they saw him dance. Mr. Shuester couldn't believe that the tall lanky special boy could dance like Michael jackson.  
The enitre glee club was astonished when Kurt demanded to be paired with Sebastian, his argument was that their voices blended perfectly and that Kurt could practice with Sebastian without making him have a panic attack.

At the time Kurt just knew that he wanted to help Sebastian but also spend time with the other teenager. He never thought it would start such an uproar in Glee, he also didn't think that it would change the way he looked at Sebastian especially when he had no idea that the other boy had a crush on him.  
They had been practicing in the auditorium, singing together. Sebastian easily grabbed his waist and pulled him close so they could dance together, Kurt had grinned slipping easily into Sebastian's rythum and moving with the taller boy.  
Neither boy saw Blaine, Rachel and Tina watching and they of course didn't know that the three had recorded them then showed it to the glee club. Especially since at the end of the dance Sebastian had dipped Kurt and the lithe boy had squealed and giggled before pulling himself up and kissing the green eyed boys cheek barely missing his mouth.

The next morning Kurt walked into the choir room expecting to find his fellow glee clubbers just hanging out . Instead what he found was the group divided and Sebastian and Blaine in the center. Mike,Artie,Sam, Quinn,Puck, Santana and Brittany on Sebastian's side. While Rachel,Tina,Mercedes, Finn, Sugar, and Rory on Blaine's side.

Kurt blinked what was going on till Blaine's voice echoed through the room " He'll never be yours ! you're too Stupid ! too different ! too much work ! your alone Smythe and you'll always be alone !"  
The choir room went deadly silent, but everyone could hear Sebastian's heavy breathing, indicating he was hyperventaling .  
Kurt rushed forward pushing between the teenagers his hands cupped Sebastian's jaw " Bas, sweetheart look at me . your okay, everythings okay " green eyes stared back at him but Kurt new the otehr boy couldn't hear him " Sebastian Baby please, please come back to me "  
" Kurt ! leave the retard ! I'm your boyfriend! "  
the pale teen whirled around " shut the fuck up Blaine! don't you dare call him that ! Sebastian is twice the man you'll ever be. you best believe his parents will hear about this. Now get out, we're over. "  
the lithe teen then narrowed his eyes at the others that backed Blaine up " I can't believe you, any of you. Standing here taunting Bastian . because he's different? without us you would all be fakes, pretending to be something your not. being Hated by everyone"  
Kurt then looked into Finn's eyes " we're supposed to be brothers. do you know how many people call you stupid ? call you retarded? and you stood there and let Blaine do that to Sebastian. who helped you homework and dancing how to sing higher notes. Who comes over twice a week and eats dinner with us. "  
Kurt shook his head before turning back to the lanky teen who was more important then everyone else.  
Green eyes were clear and staring at him " i- "  
blue eyes bored into him " i'm so sorry Bas, none of what he said is true, it will never be true "  
Sebastian shifted " I wanna go home "  
Kurt nodded " of course, I- "  
" not you... " the teen stepped back not making eye contact.  
Kurt's breath hitched and he could feel the stab those words took to his heart " you don't want me... to take you home ?"  
He had to ask, had to hear Sebastian say those words.  
which he did " Mike can you take me home ?" the dancer met kurt's eyes unsure on how to answer, but Kurt was staring at Sebastian trying to meet his green eyes " Bas? "  
Sebastian shook his head " Mike "  
the pale teen swallowed before covering his mouth and running out of the choir room, usually with Sebastian he would've stayed and prodded the other teen into talking to him, but he knew he was going to start crying and he didn't want Sebastian to see that.  
He rushed out of the school and to the parking lot so he could crawl into his car and sob into the leather seats.

Back inside the choir room everyone was surprised when it was Brittany that descended on Sebastian's  
" you made Kurtie cry ! why would you do that ?! " Sebastian wouldn't look at her but the blonde cheerleader forced him to " Sebastian ! why ? Kurt loves you ! "  
the teen looked away " Blaine is right , i'm too much. I'd make Kurt's life too difficult "  
Brittany glared " why ?! because people think you're stupid ? people think that about me and Santana is still with me, she loves me and doesn't anyone forget it ! "  
Sebastian sighed " I don't think it'll work that way Brittany " he then looked at Mike who nodded and started to walk him out but Santana finally spoke " he's why your not harrassed anymore, he's why your even in glee club. all he wants is for you to be happy, we stood up for you Sebastian because we want him to be happy and you make him happy. you understand him and for the first time since i met you I have to say I never pegged you for a coward"  
The teen tensed but continued walking out.


	4. Chapter three

Kurt's smile was less bright and more pained, he gave Sebastian distance. He traded partners taking Artie or one of the girls depending on he song. He had to change his schedule that had fit Sebastian into his life, tell his parents and the other boys why they weren't talking.  
Kurt's had to change his plans a few times because of the life causing trouble,.  
For the first two weeks Sebastian regressed back to the way he was before Glee club while still in Glee club. He was partnered with Mike and on occasion with Quinn .  
At first it was easy to pretend Kurt wasn't there because he'd been doing it since middle school ended. But as the weeks went by it was getting harder, He'd want to tell Kurt something .  
already looking up and getting ready to tell him when he remembered that he wasn't speaking to the other boy.  
His panic attacks and temper tantrums got worse, mostly at home but sometimes at school , in class.

The first time it happened in glee club, Mr. Shue had been pushing him and Quinn . Sebastian had for the third time missed his que and Mr. Shue started to lecture him. As the man's voice became louder Sebastian pulled his hair his voice echoing his apologies as his breathing became heavy. " Sebastian, Sebastian! you need to calm down " " Mr. Shue do something "  
" I- what ?! " " Kurt ! someone go get Kurt ! "  
Sam and Puck rushed out of the choir room to the auditorium where Kurt was practicing with Santana and Brittany.  
" Kurt ! "  
The three cheerleaders looked to the door " what ? "  
" Sebastian , he needs you "  
Kurt ran forward past the jocks, the 4 following him as he rushed towards the choir room. When he got there he sighed pushing through the masses " back off ! give him air " once Kurt got them away he guided Sebastian to a chair and cupped his face while stroking his hair " shh, baby you're okay. breathe Bas , come on just breathe with me Sweetheart. everythings okay, I need you to breathe with me " His voice echoed around the room and eventually Sebastian's breathing returned to normal and he slumped against Kurt's chest.  
" What happened ?" He asked his voice calm but an underlying warning  
" mr. shue was lecturing him about our song .. again "  
blue eyes glared daggers at the teacher " thats the third time in 3 months. How many times have we told you don't lecture Sebastian, he'll get it whatever he messes up you just need to let him got through it. "


	5. Chapter four

A/N : Hey everyone ! thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much. I've been trying to keep all my stories updated.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. love Cheshire

Mr. Shue opened his mouth but the glare Kurt was giving him made him pause, but Rachel had no problem throwing her two sense in. " maybe he's just not ready Kurt, Sectionals is a big deal maybe Finn and I- "  
" No! Sebastian and Quinn earned this duet, they deserve the spot. Back off Rachel " Santana glared stepping forward making a few glee clubbers step back, Quinn looked at Mr. Shue " Sebastian can do it "  
Kurt sighed softly then looked at Quinn " could you take Sebastian to the cafeteria he needs Juice and water . " his blue eyes moved back to Santana and Brittany " c'mon we need to finish practicing "  
The room suddenly felt colder and Sebastian was staring at Kurt his chest tightening. He knew Kurt was doing this for him because he thought Sebastian was still upset with him. He opened his mouth , but nothing came out and he felt helpless watching Kurt walk out with the girls following him. Quinn hooked her arm through his " c'mon " he followed her blindly his brain working overtime till her soft voice sounded in his ear " So how long have you regreted pushing him away " Sebastian bit his lip while tugging at his shirt, " I didn't... mean to push him away... I just don't think I'm good for Kurt. "

Quinn smacked his forearm " Sebastian , you are definitely good enough for Kurt and definitely thought you were considering since the moment you reentered his life he'd forgotten completely about the fact that he has a boyfriend. that's why Blaine got so mad he was jealous, Kurt spending all his time with you . "  
Sebastian chewed on his lip listening to Quinn following her into the cafeteria letting her guide him and drinking the juice and then water that she handed him.  
" So what do I do? " Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted brow at Sebastian " tell him the truth Bastian, you at least owe him that." the tall teen nodded twisting in his seat before staanding abruptly, Quinn's blue eyes followed him watching him leave . She stood gracefully and started to follow him to the auditorium.

Sebastian entered the auditorium quietly, watching his steps. Once he got closer his emerald eyes focused on the three cheerios on stage. Kurt was graceful, his hips moving seductively as he sang. Sebastian felt mesmerized as he watched, his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.  
He walked closer trying to keep quiet to not interrupt the captivating sight, unfortunately Brittany spotted him and stopped " Hi Sebastian !"  
The teen blushed shifting bringing a hand up to wave shyly " Hi " Santana, Brittany, and Kurt all stopped and watched the lanky teen " uh, Hey " Sebastian rubbed at the back of his hair before inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly " can I talk to you, please ?" Kurt bit his lip but nodded " yeah, sure " His eyes moved to the girls who both nodded and left the stage while Sebastian made his way up onto it.

They faced eachother , Kurt's arms crossed over his chest " what do you want ?"  
blue eyes stared at him the openness they once held for the teen infront of him was gone they now held vunerabilty and a protective wall around his heart. Sebastian bit his lip " look I know... Kurt I... " He dragged a hand through his hair focusing on his breathing " I want to be with you... more then anything But I'm not... like other people you know that. I don't want you to feel like I'm burden. That you have to take care of me all the time. "

Kurt's eyes began to soften and he walked forward " Bas.. you are not a burden, you never have been for me. " He paused " Why did you... did you believe the things Blaine said ?" Sebastian bit his lip " baby I just... Blaine was your boyfriend.. no matter what he had that over me. you're my friend my bestfriend, I've never... felt this way. " Kurt felt something in his chest warm when Sebastian used the term of endearment. " Bastian, "

He paused moving forward to slide his arms around the taller's small waist " What exactly are you asking me?" Sebastian bobbed his head wrapping his arms around the lithe teens shoulders " I'm asking if... maybe " He bit his lip before ducking to hide his face in Kurt's neck " if you want to be with me? I don't know if I can do ... everything or even be in a relationship. But I want you Kurt, I need you. "

Kurt tipped his head back feeling emotion welling up in his throat, he moved tucking his head into Sebastian's chest dislodging the other boy. Sebastian held him moving his arms under Kurt's shoulders and around his torso. " Kurt?"  
the brunette held tight to him " yes, I want this. " Sebastian's body seemed to deflate and he laughed " oh thank you " Kurt giggled then leaned up meeting green eyes " Bas?"  
Sebastian swallowed he'd never kissed anyone before, he felt nervous. " Kurt I.." the teen cupped the taller's cheek " hey, its okay Bas. Can I kiss you ? "


	6. Chapter five

Sebastian swallowed eyes moving over Kurt's face landing on his plump pink lips, " what if... I mess up ?"  
Kurt slid his fingers over the nape of the other's neck " you won't mess up Bas, I promise. don't worry so much, just relax okay ?"  
Sebastian nodded " I ... can do that " he exhaled smoothly while rolling his shoulders back mumbling that same line under his  
breath.  
Kurt bit his lip " Sebastian, if you're not ready- "  
" I am! " he blushed at his outburst " I... want to kiss you, I'm sorry I just... I want this. "  
Kurt smiled " I want you too, don't forget that "  
Sebastian nodded, letting his body press to the other's. He ducked his head slightly meeting Kurt in the middle who pressed  
their mouths together, It was an odd sensation till Kurt turned his head while cupping the back of his neck.

As their lips moved together Sebastian got the hang of it sucking the shorter teens lip into his mouth.  
Kurt's hands moved, one sliding down his chest the other pressed to his neck it felt amazing but then Kurt swiped his tongue  
over the other's lip. Sebastian yanked back stumbling while also trying to catch his body .  
Kurt yelped but caught one of Sebastian's arms to steady him " I'm sorry- Bastian I "  
the blue eyed teen got him down to his butt on the auditorium floor " shh Bastian "  
Sebastian pressed his forehead to his knees breathing heavily, Kurt stroked his shoulders anxiously waiting for the other  
boy to calm down.

It was quiet and finally Sebastian raised his head " I- "  
" I'm so sorry Bastian. I didn't mean to push you . "  
Sebastian grabbed pale hands " I'm okay, It's okay promise. just surprised me . "  
Kurt swallowed then slumped forward pressing his forehead to the other boys " we'll talk about it right ?"  
Kurt sighed biting his lip " Sebastian "  
Green eyes widened at his full name " Kurt... it's okay, please "  
he could feel his chest clench and he shook his head " please I didn't ... didn't mean "  
blue eyes widened at the unexpected panic, he cupped Sebastian's face " hey sweetheart "  
he pressed kisses to the boys cheek " it's okay, I promise I'm not saying no I could  
never say no to you .. please baby you have to calm down. let me explain "  
Sebastian calmed down with each press of plump lips to his skin, every warm breath was like a healing balm over each wound  
he had created.  
He met glasz eyes " I want to kiss you, all the time. I'm not saying no and that we can't. and we will talk about it  
I promise, I just think for now... slow kisses . If you want more we'll talk about it and you can be the one to make that move.  
you need to be comfortable"  
Sebastian nodded chewing on his lip before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other boy, Kurt sighed softly letting the  
other kiss him. It was soft and slow , Sebastian even going so far as to swipe his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip as he sucked it.  
Kurt hummed at the sensation sliding his fingers into dark hair, twisting the strands while letting his other hand push him  
carefully.  
Sebastian's hands shot out in panic grabbing narrow hips " don't go " he mumbled.

Kurt hummed settling carefully on Sebastian's lap. He pulled his mouth away " I just... is this okay?"  
Sebastian swallowed his flushed cheeks becoming darker " Kurt .. I "  
Kurt giggled " so it's okay?"  
Sebastian licked his lips " I ... you're beautiful "  
it was Kurt's turn for his pink cheeks to flush a dark red and that flush traveled down his neck making Sebastian innocently  
curious.  
" thank you " instead of responding Sebastian cocked his head , his green eyes still fixated on the others flushed neck  
" does it go down further ?"  
Kurt blinked " what?" his tone breathless and confused.  
Sebastian raised a hand from his hip to slide his fingers over his neck to his collarbone " when you blush does it go farther down  
your neck ?"  
Kurt blushed even more and he groaned ducking his head before kissing the corner of Sebastian's mouth " Bastian "  
The boy smiled at the kiss but was still curious at the response to his question " I don't understand "  
Kurt swallowed but had to giggle " why do you want to know ?"  
Sebastian blinked his eyes which focused on Kurt's flushed skin " it makes you look pretty... but I suppose I was only curious "  
Kurt brought Sebastian's hand that was stroking his neck up so he could kiss the pads of his fingers  
" well thank you, but to be perfectly honest it's a very ... heated question and something you'll have to figure out when you're  
ready to go further "

Sebastian's green eyes widened when Kurt's words penetrated his understanding " oh "  
he said softly " I like that " he said nodding to where Kurt was kissing his fingers, the lithe teen smiled  
before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips " so ... boyfriend?"  
Sebastian grinned " yes. " Kurt swallowed his giggles leaning to press his face in the other's neck.  
Sebastian's tan skin was warm and salty where he peppered kisses, the other teen rocked them for a few minutes before saying  
" glee's probably over huh?"  
Kurt sighed " I suppose we'll see "

Neither boy was expecting to see the unholy trinity standing not really hiding in the audience watching them. " whoa "  
Kurt placed his hands on hips " what do you think you're doing ? it's called privacy !"  
Quinn smiled " we wanted to see what happened "  
Santana rolled her eyes letting Brittany intertwine their fingers " what Quinnie means is that we needed to make sure you gays  
got together and not get into a fight "  
Kurt opened his mouth but it closed in shock when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist " well we're okay now.  
Do you know if glee is over or should we go back ?"

Santana shrugged " not sure, but after all that I say you two go home and practice alone then Sebastian will be  
ready for Quinn tomorrow when Shue makes you practice again. "  
Quinn followed smoothly " plus Kurt will be there so you should do it just fine "  
Sebastian nodded pressing his face into Kurt's shoulder " we go ?" blue eyes softened and he kissed the other's temple " yes "


End file.
